Game controllers, e-book readers, media device remote controls, smartphones, tablets, and other devices may generate vibrations or other haptic outputs to enhance video game play, acknowledge input, or to relay other information or operating status to a user. Manufacturers and providers of such devices seek to maintain and improve haptic output and user satisfaction as respective devices age or are subject to other performance altering factors.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.